Ditto Forms
Splixson forms are highly omnipotent forms that splixsons can accomplish, to use it, you must be a splixson or it will not work, you must perfect your abilities as a splixson and also try go beyond your limits of power, Splixson full power in base form When used this form, splixsons can use their powers effectively, they also able to generate ki blast how ever its a 5× multiplier so its not really a strong form Super Splixson 1-infinity Super splixson is about the strength of four arms, it gave the ability of flight and this is the first form of the super splixson, it can be until 100 or infinity, its a 50x multiplier, the Super Splixson 2 however is a 100x multiplier Super Splixson 3,4,5 Super Splixson 3 makes the Splixson have longer fins and it's a 500x multiplier. Super Splixson 4 is a 1000x multiplier, unlike Super Saiyan 4 which the form is based on however, Super Splixson 4's fur color can be customizable Super Splixson 5 is a 1000000000x multiplier, the user gains supersonic clap similar to four arms' shockwave clap, Super Splixson 4 is a 1000x multiplier, unlike the Super Saiyan 4 which the form is based on however, Super Splixson 4's fur color can be customizable, with God-Ki IMG_20190921_144841.jpg|Picture owned my Ultrapictures studios Super Splixson Blue.jpg|Picture owned by Ultrapictures Studios They are rare set of colored forms that are almost Omnipotent or Ultripotent based on how powerful is the form being used, In Ditto vs Shaggy, Shaggy trains Ditto on how to be a better warrior and fighter, the taught him the form called Super Splixson God, it is 40% of his full power, After Shaggy taught him that, he said that not only there is a red Super Splixson, but there are multiple forms that are in other various color such as Super Splixson Blue, Super Splixson Orange and Super Splixson Rainbow, Super Splixson Blue is 70% of Shaggy's full power, Ultra Splitstinct Splitstinct or Ultra Hampstinct is a form where your body move by its own, but don't use it than 5-10 minutes if using it for the first time or you will get electricuted, Ultra Splitstinct is actually above every Ultimate and Ultramate forms of Omnipotent aliens such as Ultramate Alien-X, the form is about 5 milinillionX Shaggy invented this form,this form is considered a myth,rumor and a legend throughout thr Omniverse and beyond. In the legend, it says about a splixson named "Splixardo Ditoes" used this form to battle the Destroyers Of The Multiverse, which is caused by Bozhen who is the Thanos and Darksied of the Multiverse Trivia •this forms are based on the Forms and Transformation from the Dragon Ball Franchise. •Echo Echo is one of the users who used the Super Splixson Blue. Super Splixson Orange is the only form that is Like The Super Saiyan Full Power from Dragon Ball. •The Omnitrix can't acheive or unlocked that feature, but how ever, The Ultrapotentrix can, •Azmuth said that the "Feature" are to "Overpowered" and way too much for Ben to control, as he may sometimes causes destuction when battling in those forms. Gallery Untitled520_20190926173241.png|Ultra Instinct Ditto, By Ultrapictures studios Untitled186-1.png|Super Splixson God Super Splixson Ditto fighting Alien X in space/Through out the universe. Owned by Ultrapictures Studios Ikari Ditto and Ikari Echo Echo.png|Ikari Ditto and Ikari Echo Echo Untitled190-1.png|Ditto Destroys the "Deletous button" owned By Ultrapictures Studios Super Ditto Forms 3,4,5.png|Super Splixson 3,4,5 Category:Splixsons Category:Aliens Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Self-Duplication Aliens Category:Nigh Omnipotent Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:Omnipotent Characters